The present invention relates generally to eating utensils. More particularly, the invention relates to combination eating utensils that may be suitable for transport.
Eating utensils are used by people all over the world to bring food to their mouths. Sometimes, eating utensils, such as knives, are used to cut food to a size and shape suitable for placing in a person's mouth. In some Asian countries, chopsticks are typically the only eating utensils used although spoons are also used for soups in Asia. In Western countries, forks, knives, and spoons are typically used as eating utensils. In still other countries, such as India and Ethiopia, hands are often used in place of utensils.
Although these existing utensils work quite well, there are continuing efforts to develop new hybrid combinations of utensils that provide not only improved function and convenience but can also reduce the need for separate utensils. Such combination utensils are also more easily transported, as they take up less space.